1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an articulating handle for space-saving cookware and, more particularly, to an articulated handle for cookware that is configured to save space by rotating between and locking into multiple positions, and methods for using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Consumers have been frustrated for many years by the inability to neatly and efficiently store cookware, e.g., a variety of sizes of pans, pots, etc., in cabinets, particularly a variety of sized pieces of cookware. Conventional cookware generally includes a handle that is fixed to a side of the cookware and protrudes outwardly from the side. This protruding handle generally occupies shelf space within the cabinet, preventing another piece of cookware from being positioned in a side-to-side manner adjacent the first piece of cookware. Such a conventional handle design creates wasted space within the cabinet.
Moreover, although conventional cookware pieces may nest within one another, there has always been a problem with conventional cookware nesting in a level stacked arrangement due to the attached handles. Inevitably, the end result of any effort to nest cookware pieces (e.g., pans with handles) for storage is an unstable, un-level arrangement that does not make the best use of available storage space due to the acute angle of the nested cookware. This acute angle is caused by the handle of an inner, smaller piece of cookware resting on a sidewall of an outer, larger piece of cookware.
Generally, cookware designed to address this problem includes either collapsible or removable handles. However, these types of handles create separate problems of their own, such as adding complexity to the cookware's design and manufacture as well as demands on the consumer. In addition, the removable handles also require the consumers to remove and store the handles separately, which adds the potential risk of the consumer misplacing the handles. Thus, there is still a need for an improved handle for cookware.